Office Crack!
by Mari Boo
Summary: This somehow happened during a role play with my Co author MsMichaelis143. Enjoy Mature Teen! Ghost Hunt-with Sebas-chan!


_**This is just some random crack me and my friend were doing while role-playing through Facebook. This is just the role play itself and our comments along with it. Warning it gets pretty weird towards the end…You've been warned!**_

_**Disclaimer ~ I do not own any characters from Ghost Hunt and Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler nor do I own the stories. All belong to their respectful owners. Song by Jay Park!**_

Two girls sat on the couch in S.P.R, they were sure nobody was around so Sunny decided to show her a song. She winked at Mari before hitting the play button.

_Yeah_

_Oooo_

_Check it out_

_Let me come on over_

_I'm gonna put you on the sofa_

_And do just like I told yah_

_And work that body right_

_Oo shawty _

_I know that you've been naughty_

_So get up on my lap_

_And work it work it_

_Twerk it oh twerk it_

_I wanna see you sweating girl_

_The best is what your getting girl_

_So let's take our time_

_So let's go into the room in the bed_

_Make you wet it's the best_

_When we do what we do_

_Or we can slip into the shower_

_And make it last for hours_

_When we do what we do_

*Mari* Hurhurhur I work it twerk it fo yah

THIS IS BABY MAKIN MUSIC XD

WHEN YOU AND SEBBY DO THE DIRTY

OR ME AND LIN! XD

*Lin* Pardon?

*Sebby* Yes what about this music?

*Sunny* Nothing *turns computer away*

*Mari* -slams the screen shut- really its nothing -smiles innocently-

*Sunny* We're just be little angels!

*Mari* -whistles innocently-

*Sebby* I don't trust them.

*Lin* -grunts in agreement- (cave man much?)

*Sebby* -takes computer from us-

*Mari* -grabs it- Sorry need it back doll face -smiles- now play nice and GIMME!

*Sebby* -holds it over our heads so we can't get it- Not until we see what your doing!

*Sunny* -jumps for it-

*Mari* -jumps for it too-

*Lin* -grabs Mari and holds her close-

*Sunny* Sebastian give it her I want it now! (Hehehehe getting nasty!)

*Mari* -struggles for the laptop- (SHADDUP!)

*Sunny* Give it to me! (Make me!)

*Mari* Come on please we aren't doing anything harmful! (don't go there)

*Sunny* Sebastian darling we were just watching stuff on the internet

*Sebby* Then there's no problem if we watch it with you right?

*Mari* -makes a constipated face- You wouldn't like it trust meee! -squirms more for the laptop-

*Sunny* Yes, yes it just girly stuff you know!

*Mari* -looks at you for a brief moment and smirks- You guys wanna know the truth right?

*Sebastian & Lin* Yes!

*Mari* Alright...Honestly we barrowed Naru's laptop to just mess around but when we logged on we saw a graphic gay porno playing...right Sunny?

*Sunny* Right! (-insert devil emoji here)

*Sebastian* So if I open this computer there's nothing on it but porn?

*Mari* Graphic gay porn to be exact...SHAME ON YOU OLIVER!

*Naru* What did I do?

*Sunny* Yes shame on you if you have deep feelings for Lin you should just say so

*Mari* -glares- HEY! You mean for Yasu! Lin is mine! I already laid my claim!

*Sunny* Maybe he has feeling for Monk! Who knows?

*Mari* O.O Never would have seen that coming?

*Sunny* Don't look at me Noll is the one being nasty!

*Mari* -turns into Lin, burying my face in his shoulder- I'm gonna hide now...

*Sebastian* -gets bored and opens computer finds the video and plays it-

*Sunny* Uh Oh!

*Mari* -hides further into Lin's shoulder- shit...

*Lin* what is it?

*Sunny* -grabs you- We got to go do feminine stuff! Let go Mari! (Run Away Fly Away!)

*Video* Let me come on over!

*Mari* -follows- BUT I WAS ALL COMFTY ON LIN!

*Sunny* Don't care! -tries running out the door-

*Mari* -all sad- I'll see you later babe!

*Sebby and Lin* -blocks the door- What is this?

*Mari* music?

*Sebby* We can see that but why do you happen to be listening to this music?

*Mari* Hahah funny story actually...Sunny? Help me tell it?

*Sunny* It's a cute story but I think Mari should tell you. She tells great stories - pushes you towards them-

*Mari* -glares and whispers- you rat bastard… Well Sunny here was thinking about playing this while Sebby and her were 'doing what they do' -winks-

*Sunny* -whispers- you mother fucker! I was not!

*Mari* -whispers back- that's what you get for letting me tell the story~

*Sunny* Fine that how you want to play. Let Play! Hey Lin your dear girlfriend here was thinking about what you guys did yesterday night in the shower while we listened to this!

*Mari* Sebby! Sunny was thinking of taking you down on the couch then the floor while we listened as well! -blushes darkly and elbows her sharply-

*Sunny* Lin! Mari told me your place looks like you got robbed after you were done with her. I heard something about ropes and chocolate too!

*Mari* Sebby! I heard you finished Sunny off with a skeletal arm in Undertaker's Shop!

*Sunny* Lin! I heard you used a candle on Mari!'

*Mari* Sebby! I heard you used a led pipe on Sunny in the library! (Now it's Clue XD)

*Sunny* (WTf?! That's exactly what I was thinking of!)

*Mari* (Hehehehe)

*Sunny* Lin! Mari told me you watched her

*Mari* Sebby! Sunny said you made her dress up like the bocchan and raped her...but she enjoyed it so I guess it wasn't rape!

*Sunny* Lin! Mari told me you dressed her up like Noll because you have a fetish for him refuse to admit it!

*Mari* _**Censor Censor Censor! **_(What are we doing?!)

*Sunny* (Nasty! Not sure anymore)

*Mari* (XD)

*Sunny* (All I know is the sex got weird)

*Mari* (You don't say?)

*Sunny* (You started it!)

*Mari* (Okay now its over I'm pretty sure Sebby and Lin would be really freaked out by this)

*Sunny* (Pretty sure they would have ditched us there like Time to find new girlfriends)

*Mari* (XD)

_**Hope you enjoyed our crack fic! Remember drugs are bad so if you see us…run in the other direction or call a therapist! Night!**_

_**~ Mari & Sunny!**_


End file.
